Un boeuf pas boeuf
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce que la vache est sacrée dans le pays de Raj qu'il ne peut pas profiter d'un bon burger !


Disclaimer : The Big Bang Theory est l'oeuvre de Chuck Lorre et de Bill Prady.

Résumé : Ce n'est pas parce que la vache est sacrée dans le pays de Raj qu'il ne peut pas profiter d'un bon burger !

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°52 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, insérer les mots «rouge » et « bois », faire référence à un aspect de la culture indienne. La recette de burger décrite ci-dessous existe vraiment, c'est une recette vidéo de Rosanna Pansino, sur Youtube.

**Un bœuf pas bœuf **

Leonard haussa un sourcil quand il arriva chez Penny. La jolie blonde semblait désespérée, sa cuisine sans dessus-dessous, son portable sur le comptoir en bois de la cuisine américaine. Le tout une heure avant qu'elle ne les reçoive tous à dîner. Elle avait les joues et les yeux rouges. Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'elle était à fleur de peau ces jours-ci. Ca n'allait pas fort pour elle au Cheesecake Factory, sa carrière d'actrice n'avançait pas d'un iota, elle se sentait frustrée par rapport à tous ses amis qui avançaient professionnellement alors qu'elle stagnait. Elle était heureuse pour eux mais leur réussite, malgré toute sa joie sincère, lui laissait un goût âcre dans le fond de la gorge quand elle se comparait à eux. Dans un élan d'esprit pour se convaincre qu'elle pouvait être une bonne amie, qu'elle pouvait réussir sur le plan personnel, elle les avait invités à dîner. Et il la trouvait là, les yeux noyés, clairement abattue.

\- Penny ? Tenta-t-il après avoir frappé à la porte

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Leonard... Répondit-elle en reniflant

\- Tu as l'air abattue, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est ta gazinière ?

Penny avait en effet eu des soucis avec sa gazinière quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Tu peux venir utiliser la nôtre.

\- Ce n'est pas ça...

\- Alors quoi ? Dit-il en s'approchant doucement pour lui frotter le dos. Penny, s'il te plaît, que se passe-t-il ? Je peux t'aider ?

\- Je ne suis qu'une idiote, voilà tout ! Je vous invite à dîner et au final, je ne peux rien proposer de correct, je ne peux même pas être bonne dans un domaine !

\- Ne dis pas ça, Penny ! Tu es une fille super ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je voulais vous cuisiner des hamburgers maison ce soir...

\- Mais c'est une idée géniale ! Tout le monde aime les hamburgers ! Et fait maison, c'est encore meilleur !

\- Oui, sauf que Raj ne mange pas de bœuf. Et je l'ai complètement zappé ! Quelle amie oublie que pour son ami indien, la vache est un animal sacré dans sa religion ?!

Leonard lui sourit.

\- Mais tu t'en es souvenue pile à temps ! Regarde, les burgers ne sont pas cuits, donc tu n'as pas offensé Raj. Et tu sais, il ne l'aurait pas mal pris. Quel est le problème ? Remplace son steak de bœuf par un steak de volaille. Ou un rösti.

\- J'ai rien de tout ça... J'en mange pas en temps normal... Et puis, je ne voudrais pas que Raj se sente mis de côté parce que son burger est différent des autres.

Cela lui semblait un peu excessif comme réaction mais il la comprenait. Et c'était touchant de la voir se soucier du respect de leur ami commun. La vache était un animal sacré en Inde, qui offrait au peuple les cinq produits sacrés de leur culture, comme le beurre, le lait, le lassi... Une épiphanie éclaira son visage.

\- Penny, on peut encore sauver la burger party et sans bœuf pour ne pas offenser les croyances de Raj !

\- Comment ? Tous les magasins sont fermés !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec ton frigo et le mien, on va s'en sortir !

\- On ?

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu veux faire cette soirée par toi-même, pour te prouver que tu réussis quelque chose et je peux le comprendre. Alors, vois mon coup de main comme si tu étais Gordon Ramsay et moi ton commis !

\- Je fais si peur que ça quand je crie ?

Elle avait enfin souri.

\- On va faire des burgers végétariens ! Tu vas voir, ça va vite à faire et personne ne regrettera le bœuf ! J'en fais tout le temps quand ma sœur vient me voir !

\- L'estomac de Sheldon, refusant le pain perdu le lundi matin, va le supporter ?

\- Amy le fera manger.

Penny sécha ses larmes du revers de la main.

\- Et que me faut-il pour ton bœuf pas bœuf ?

\- Est-ce que tu as des haricots rouges ?

\- Oui.

\- De la chapelure ?

\- Yep.

\- Et en terme d'épices, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Tu parles à une fille qui vient de découvrir le cube.

\- Je me charge des épices.

Leonard rapporta de sa cuisine du cumin, du sel, du poivre, une gousse d'ail, de la poudre de chili et de la coriandre. Par chance, Penny avait un citron vert et un poivron rouge. Elle haussa un sourcil quand il avait aussi apporté son robot, qui fonctionnait uniquement si les doigts exerçaient une pression sur la pédale.

\- D'abord, on va rincer les haricots.

Penny s'exécuta alors que Leonard branchait l'ustensile. Ils émincèrent ensuite la coriandre, le poivron et l'ail avant de presser le jus du citron. Puis, laissant le sel, le poivre et la poudre de chili sur le côté, ils mirent les ingrédients dans le robot. Une pincée de poudre de chili plus tard, ils actionnèrent le robot.

\- Voilà, on peut arrêter ici, sinon la consistance va être trop détrempée. On peut saler et poivrer au goût. Expliqua le scientifique

\- Tu t'y connais en nourriture végétarienne. S'étonna la serveuse

\- Ma sœur est vegan. Alors, je lui remplace la viande par ça et le fromage par un fromage d'amande. Je te ferai goûter un jour, c'est plutôt sympa au goût.

Ils remirent le robot en marche, pour que tout fusse bien réparti. Une fois la préparation prête, sur un plan de travail légèrement huilé pour éviter que cela ne colle trop, ils formèrent des formes de steaks avec la pâte de haricots. L'appartement embaumait le citron.

\- On se croirait au Mexique. Même si je n'y suis jamais allée. Dit Penny tout en travaillant son steak

La fausse viande était prête. Leonard filma le tout et laissa reposer au frigo, Penny n'avait qu'à les sortir peu avant le montage du burger. Un peu d'huile d'olive dans une poêle, faire cuire jusqu'à ce que les deux côtés soient bien croustillants. Elle regarda l'horloge. Leonard avait vraiment été d'une aide précieuse. Sans lui, elle en serait encore à se morfondre. Là, elle avait le temps de préparer la table et de se changer.

\- Je m'en charge, si tu veux. Lui proposa l'homme

\- Non, assieds-toi et détends-toi, tu l'as mérité !

_XXXXX_

\- Penny, ça sent divinement bon ! Complimenta Bernadette

\- Oui, c'est une fragrance étonnante. Un bœuf qui sent le citron et la coriandre, c'est fascinant. Commenta Sheldon

\- Eh bien Sheldon, c'est parce que ce ne sont pas des burgers au bœuf ! Je me suis souvenue que Raj n'en mangeait pas. Leonard m'a bien aidée, il m'a trouvé un remplacement ! Je pense que vous n'y avez jamais goûté ! Lança Penny avec un grand sourire

\- Je t'ai juste donné la recette, tu as tout fait seule. Rectifia Leonard

C'était un demi-mensonge mais bénéfique selon lui, si cela permettait à Penny de se sentir mieux.

\- Tu as cuisiné un plat spécialement pour moi ? Demanda Raj, un peu ému.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Et je ne voulais pas que ton burger soit le seul différent des autres. On est tous pareils ici !

\- Bien dit ! Approuva Howard

Lorsque la blonde apporta les plats, accompagnés de frites, tout le monde eut une petite exclamation de surprise. Le sommet du pain n'était pas posé sur le burger, laissant les convives découvrir que la serveuse s'était donnée la peine de décorer le dessus des steaks avec un logo, fait au ketchup, un logo différent pour chacun. Sheldon avait eu le signe de Flash, Amy le symbole celtique de Charmed, Bernadette avait eu une rose, Howard l'emblème de Green Lantern, Raj un petit Batarang. Leonard eut un sourire quand il découvrit que le dessin que lui avait dédié Penny était le S de Superman.

\- Ne me faites pas languir, goûtez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Raj eut un gémissement de plaisir quand il entama la mastication de son burger.

\- Penny, c'est délicieux !

\- Oh oui ! Il faudra que Leonard et toi, vous nous donniez la recette ! Ajouta Bernadette

\- Ce sont des haricots rouges. Dit mollement Sheldon

\- Cela te plaît quand même ? Demanda la maîtresse de maison

\- C'est surprenant mais pas désagréable. Et puis, si Flash est dessus, c'est forcément bon.

_XXXXX_

\- Encore merci, Penny. Dit Raj alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir que tu te souviennes de mes croyances. Et le fait que tu te sois démenée pour que j'ai le même plat que tout le monde, c'est vraiment chouette. Tu es une chic fille.

\- Je suis contente alors.

Il partit, fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Leonard et Penny seuls. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement et de soulagement à la fois. La soirée avait été simplement parfaite.

\- Je vais t'aider à faire la vaisselle. Proposa Leonard

\- Tu en as assez fait, Leonard. Repose-toi. Je m'en charge. Tu veux un café ?

\- Tu sais, tu aurais pu dire que la recette venait de toi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

\- Tout comme ça ne m'a pas dérangé de dire que tu m'as aidée. Sans toi, il n'y aurait même pas eu de soirée. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si difficile ces derniers jours.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, on a tous nos moments de doute.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin avant de lancer :

\- Je ne suis pas taillé pour être Superman. Mais merci, c'était gentil.

\- Mais tu es Superman, Leonard. Répliqua Penny en passant les bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser. Tu es MON Superman.

**FIN**


End file.
